Untold Secrets
by NLang1989
Summary: Nikky is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. She is sent to Hogwarts for the last year of schooling on a mission but her journey takes her on an unexpected path. During this journey she find love, friendships, betrayal and dark secrets. The rating is mainly PG-13 but there will be some R stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is something I just like to do for fun. I like to write. English is NOT my first language so if you're going to comment to nag about my grammar, save yourself some time and don't comment.**_ _ **Please be patient I do have an interesting plot.**_

Chapter 1

The cold air on her face, the wind in her hair, the gravel beneath her shoes and the sound of her own breathing was all Nikky could feel right now. Running was the only thing she could do to clear her head. She loved to run. Nikky lived in a far deserted home in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest. She lived there with her father, Tom, who she never saw. He was an important man, or so he would tell her. She was home schooled by his butler, Peter. Her dad called him Wormtail. She never quite figured out why that was. He would teach her all about magic. She knew many spells. Peter told her that she knew more spells then wizards and witches her age.

Nikky arrived back home, sweaty and out of breath. "Where have you been?" Peter scolded her as she walked through the door. "Out for a run." She explained taking off her shoes. "How many times do I have to tell you, witches and wizards do not run. We can teleport to other places once we are of age and thought how to. There is no reason to run." He exclaimed then added under his breath, "Unless you're being chased by Sirious Black and his stupid werewolf friend... Remember your father wants to have dinner with you tonight. Make sure you are ready in an hour. You know how he gets when people are late."

An hour later, Nikky was all dressed up. A dark green halter top dress that went down to her shin, black heels. She also wore a necklace she never took off. It belonged to her mother. Nikky has no memory of her mother except the smell of her hair. She sat in the dimly lit dining room waiting for her father to arrive. The room consisted of a long oak table surrounded by 22 chairs. Her father hosted lots of business meetings with stranger people dressed in black cloaks. Nikky always hid in her room whenever they came over. The dining room was dark. The curtain always stayed closed, most of the curtains in their house stayed closed. The only thing providing light was the candles along the table. "Welcome home Master." Peter said. Nikky could just imagine him bowing down to her father. She didn't understand what was so great about him. She had no fond memories of her father. He was always teaching her magic and never home. If she ever got something wrong during her lessons, she'd usually get cursed. She had numerous scars on her body but because she was an metamorphmagus. She was able to hide her scars and transform her body as she pleased.

"Ah, Nikky thank you for joining me for dinner." Her father said entering the room. A red flag went off in Nikky's head. Her father never thanked anyone for anything. This was out of character for him. He was a very pale man with no hair on his head and a nose that didn't really looked like there was one. It also seemed like he always wore the same black robes. Tom walked over to her and kissed her on the head. "How are you my dear? Wormtail has told me you were out running today. That's a muggle thing to do. It's pointless dear." He walked over to the other end of the table. This was definitely out of character for him. He snapped his fingers when he sat down and servants immediately placed food in front of them. He took a big gulp of his wine. She never ate first. She was not allowed to eat until after her father took the first bite. "How would you like to go to Hogwarts for your last year of schooling?" He asked her.

Nikky was being driven to Diagon alley by one of her father's servants. She could not apparate yet so they had to drive to a safe place to do it. Apparently the ministry of magic monitors each person. Once they arrived, Lucius, a silver-blonde man about 6 foot tall, grabbed her arm and off they apparated to Diagon Alley. They arrived in a dark corner of what looked like a bar. Lucius began walking towards the back exit. Nikky followed, she knew better then to ask questions. They arrived at a brick wall where he tapped the bricks with his wand and it opened into an archway. The sun was so bright. It was warm. Even when she went out for a run the sun never felt this warm. "Here is your list of things you will need for school." He said and also handed her a small bag. "This bag has your money for your things. Remember the rules and do what your father said." Then he left, leaving Nikky alone. This was the first time she had ever been by herself in her whole life. She didn't know what to do.

Diagon Alley was very bright and colorful. There were many people going in and out of shops and they were all smiling. They all appeared to be happy. Nikky took a deep breath. She looked at the items on her list and figured she would start from the top.

1 Wand

Well she already had that. Next.

1 Owl, cat or Toad

She looked around and saw a shop with owls in cages outside of a shop. "I guess that's where I get one of those." She thought. That is how she continued her shopping. She had her books, owl, cauldron, brass weights, ink, and quill. All she had left were her robes. She found Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She stepped inside and there were a few students standing in front of mirrors being measured. "Can I help you deary?" an older women asked.

"Yes I need a set of dress robes."  
"Hogwarts?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Follow me deary." Nikky stood on a pedestal as Madam Malkin took her measurements. Well it wasn't really her it was magically done. Even with the process being magic it still took a while to do. After Nikky had her robes, she felt her tummy rumble. She found a place to eat and sat by herself at a table outside.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing eating by yourself?"

Nikky looked up and saw a boy with silvery blonde hair like Lucius had. To her knowledge none of her father's co-workers had a family. He couldn't be talking to her. No one ever acknowledged her. She looked back down at her food. She sensed someone looking at her. She felt her cheeks get warm and red. The boy sat down across from her. She looked up again and found herself staring into these icy blue eyes. It's a good thing she was sitting down because her knees felt weak. She never talked to anyone her own age before. She was kept isolated in that house her whole life and wasn't allowed to wander very far. Her father had a magic barrier set around the land.

"Usually when someone gives another person a compliment they say thank you." He spoke again.

"I.. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were talking to me." Nikky quivered. She was very nervous speaking to this boy.

"Who else would I be talking to?" He asked.

"I… I .." Nikky looked back down at her food.

"There you are Draco. We've been looking everywhere for you." Two fat boys came running up to the boy across from her. "What the hell do you want? I'm busy." He said. Nikky no longer felt hungry and decided to leave while he was distracted by them. Unfortunately he noticed. "Don't let these two fat asses scare you." He said. Nikky ignored him and kept walking. She heard him yell at those two boys for chasing her away.

Nikky went to her room at the Leaky Cauldron to pack all her school supplies. She was to go to King's Cross station in the morning to catch the Hogwarts express. She was excited and scared. She fell asleep dreaming about the last diner conversation she had with her father.

" _How would you like to go to Hogwarts for your last year of schooling?" Her father asked her. There was a pause. She opened her mouth to answer but her father stood up. "Excellent. I will make the arrangements at once. Lucius will take you Diagon Alley to get your supplies tomorrow, you'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night and go to King's Cross station the next morning to catch the train to Hogwarts." He was waving his arms and pacing the room._

" _So I won't be homeschooled anymore?" Nikky asked. "No child you won't." His expression changed from cheerful to business. There was a catch to this story. She could see it in his eyes. His eyes were dark and cold. They were staring at her. "You are not going to Hogwarts for fun either. I need you there to do something for me." He said then stood by the window that had the curtain slightly opened. His hands were behind his back. He looked in deep thought and Nikky knew to not ask questions._

BEEP… BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

Nikky hit the alarm clock shut and rubbed her eyes. She felt like she didn't get any sleep at all. She was unable to fall asleep until late at night. She got up, washed her face, got dressed and was out the door with her supplies.

The Hogwarts Express was huge. Nikky had never seen anything like it before, then again she never left the house before. It was a good thing her father explained to her how to get onto the platform because that would be hard to figure out on her own. She pulled her trunk onto the train and found an empty compartment. She sat by the window watching all the other witches and wizards say their goodbyes to their families. A lot of the mothers were crying. She wondered if her mother would cry for her if she were here. Her life would have been different if she were alive. She didn't know anything about her mother except that she was dead. Anytime she would ask her father about her mother he would always say. "It's too painful to talk about her." Still she wished she had what she was looking at in the window.

The compartment door opened and 3 kids who looked to be her age were standing there. A girl with brown bushy hair. A boy with red hair and a boy with black hair and glasses. "Mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full." The girl asked. Nikky nodded and they sat with her. "I don't believe I've ever seen you at Hogwarts before. Are you a first year? You do seem a little old to be a first year." The girl said. "7th year" Nikky responded.

"That's not possible. We're 7th years and we've never met. What house are you in?" She said.

"I'm sorry?" Nikky was confused. Are there multiple homes on the campus?

"How can you be a 7th year if you don't know about the houses?" Then it was like a lightbulb went off in her head. "You must be a transfer student from another school."

"No. I was home schooled." Nikky said. She was a little annoyed with this girl.

"That's silly, how can anyone…"

"Leave her alone Hermione." The black haired kid said and smiled at her. "Don't mind her she's a bit of a know-it-all and has no problem interrogating people. You should have seen how annoying she was to me and Ron our first year." He pointed to the red haired kid.

"That's a lie." The girl named Hermione said but Ron gave her a look. "Ok maybe I was a little." The boys laughed.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron and she's Hermione." The black haired kid introduced everyone. "I'm Nikky. Nikky Riddle." There was an awkward silence in the air. The trio stared at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry. Did you say 'Riddle'?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…" Nikky said cautiously.

"Who are your parents?" She asked. Boy, she really was noisy.

"My parents are dead. I was adopted by a wizarding family." Nikky said. Really only her mother was dead but her father forbid her to speak of him. Even told her a fake name to tell them.

"Why were you home schooled?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione that's enough." Ron said.

"It's ok." Nikky said. "We have been in hiding for the last 6 years from a dark wizard and my parents were the ones that taught me. Said I was learning the same things the Hogwarts students were learning and that I pretty much know everything you guys do." She got up. "Excuse me I need to find the ladies room."

"Good going Hermione." Ron scolded her as Nikky walked out of the room. "I'm sorry Ron but I thought it strange that she has the same last name as You-Know-Who."

Nikky splashed water on her face. She felt unsure of this task. At least she knew who Harry Potter was and what he looked like. He was easy to find. He seemed nice and she'd hate to betray him. She wished she could just run very far away from everything. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, well, well, it's nice to see you again." It was the blonde haired boy she had met from Diagon Alley. Draco she believes his name was. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you at Hogwarts."

Nikky wished they were back in Diagon Alley, at least there she was surrounded by other people. This time it was just her and Draco in the room. She swallowed hard. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. What's your name beautiful?" "Nikky." She said.

"What house are you in? I've never seen you before. Believe me I would remember a girl like you." He looked her up and down. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable wearing a dress. She should have changed into her robes the moment she got on the train. "It's my first time at Hogwarts."

"What? You're a first year?" He said and muttered under his breath. She couldn't hear what he was saying. "7th actually." She said. He looked at her confused she thought this would be the perfect time to leave. Draco grabbed her arm as she walked off sending Nikky into a flashback.

" _Why can't you get anything right?" Her father said. Nikky was about 12 at the time. Her father had been spending the afternoon teaching Nikky different spells. It was an off day and she wasn't getting anything right. Her father was extremely upset at this point and she knew what would happen if she failed one more time._

" _This is the last time you have to get this spell right child or else." He threatened. Nikky held her wand tight. Her hand was shaking as she lifted it in front of her. "Incendio" She chanted but her hand was shaking so much that a spark flew out of her wand and hit the end of her father's cloak. She knew she was in for it this time. She started to run but her father was quick with his spells. "CRUCIATUS!" He shouted and Nikky fell to the ground in pain. Every bone and muscle in her body felt like it was being broken into a thousand pieces for what seemed like an eternity. Once the spell was over Nikky lay on the ground curled up in a ball. Her father dragged her by her arm back into the house where Peter had to care for her._

"Don't hurt me." She told Draco who was a little taken back by her plea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nikky was able to pull her arm away from Draco. "What makes you think I'm going to hurt you?" He asked still caught by surprise. Nikky just wanted to go back home. She was not use to the attention and being around kids her age. She was use to spending her life practically alone in isolation away from the world. "Can you please just leave me alone?" She said and pulled her arm out of his grasp and ran away back to her compartment.

It was just Ron in the compartment when she returned. "Harry and Hermione went to help my sister." He said. Nikky didn't really care. She was fine that Hermione wasn't there. She asked too many questions. "Bet this is much different than being home schooled." Ron said. "You have no idea." Nikky said under her breath. "You'll like it. Harry didn't even know he was a wizard when he came here. At least you've got some knowledge about magic."  
"How did he manage all of this?" She asked.  
"He had me and Hermione. We've been through a lot the last 6 years and there's no one else I would choose to have by my side then them. You're welcome to hang with us. Hopefully you get sorted into Gryffindor." He smiled. She didn't know what Gryffindor was so the rest of the train ride he went into explaining the houses and the sorting. Harry and Hermione returned when they were almost at Hogwarts. "Alright boys get out so we can change." Hermione ordered. She was a bossy person. The boys stepped out and they changed into their robes then vice versa.

"She's pretty that one." Ron told Harry when they were alone in the compartment.  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
"Nikky."  
"Ron you are smitten over every girl that goes to Hogwarts." They laughed.

The Hogwarts Express came to a slow halt at the Hogwarts station. There was a giant man standing there waiting with a lantern. He had s scruffy, long black beard and the head of hair to match it. He had to be 12 ft. tall. "FIRST YEARS AND NEWCOMERS PLEASE FOLLOW ME!" He shouted. "I guess that's me." She told the trio. After her and the other first years gathered around this large man, they walked over to a lake. They got in 6 per boat and it took off at a slow pace. "YOU WILL SEE HOGWARTS IN JUST A MINUTE. IT'S RIGHT AROUND THIS CLIFF." The large man, who had a whole boat to himself, shouted. The boat past the cliff and a big "Ohhh." was heard among the students. Perched atop a high hill, a castle with windows sparkling in the starry sky. The vast castle had many turrets and towers. Nikky was actually kind of excited to be living there now instead of the run down home she'd been staying in.

They approached an archway covered with an ivory curtain hidden in a wide opening on the side of the cliff. The boats automatically pulled up along the side of a long dock. They climbed numerous stairs which made Nikky thankful she ran a few times a week because some of the students had to stop and rest. Once inside they were brought to an empty room by an elder lady by the name of Professor McGonagall. She wore emerald green robes and hat. As she was explaining what the ceremony was going to consist of, a ghost flew in scaring everyone. "PEEVES! You better leave at once before I tell the Bloody Baron." She yelled at the ghost. He merely just laughed and left.

"We're ready." Professor McGonagall said. The Great Hall was huge! The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was so high up that you couldn't see the ceiling at all. Nikky was amazed to see that it was enchanted to look like the night sky. It was beautiful. There were 4 long tables, one for each house she assumed, and then a long table in the front for the teachers.

The first years and Nikky gathered up to the front where a bar stool sat in front of the teacher's table with a very old, beat up hat sitting on top of it.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts and welcome back to all returning students as well." An old man with long white hair and beard spoke. He must be Albus Dumbledore. Her father told her about him. (Sorry guys I couldn't have him dead) "Before we begin the sorting ceremony I would like to make a few start of term announcements. First I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. After being away for a few years he has decided to return. Secondly I would like to remind all students that the forbidden forest is to stay forbidden. Finally, Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you all that Mrs. Norris is not to be used to practice your transfiguration spells or any other spells for that matter. Points will be deducted and detention will be given to those caught doing so." He took a pause and looked at the new group of students. "This year we have a special newcomer joining us. She will not be a first year like the rest of this group but will be joining in with the 7th years. She is a transfer from another school on the further side of the globe. Once the sorting hat has introduced itself I will ask her to be sorted first and then we will follow with our regular first year sorting." He smiled and sat down while everyone clapped.

Just then the hat twitched. And it formed a face with a mouth and started to sing. It was truly amazing how this hat could come alive and have a fun, rhyming song. Once it finished the students roared with applause once more. Professor McGonagall unrolled scroll of parchment and said. "When I call your names, you will come up and have the hat placed on your head to be sorted. Riddle, Nikky" She called out. All of a sudden she felt nervous. As she slowly made her way to the front she could feel her palms getting sweaty and her stomach turn into knots. She didn't know what would happen. Her father wanted her in a specific house and she was scared she would get put in the wrong one.

Nikky sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, it spoke. "Ah! A 7th years. Not too often I get a transfer student to sort. Welcome to Hogwarts my dear a place you will enjoy but where shall I put you. You would be great in Slytherin, Gryffindor and even Ravenclaw. You've got the wits for it. You're also a strong candidate for Slytherin but something in your head is making go with... GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted and the second table to the left erupted into applause. She ran up to them and sat next to Hermione. "Glad to see you made it with us." She said. Ron was smiling at her and his ears were turning red. "Are you ok?" Nikky asked him. "Fine... fine..." And she turned away.

The rest if the first year students got sorted into their houses. It took a long time. Nikky felt her tummy rumbling. She hadn't eaten since the Leaky Cauldron that morning. Once the last student was sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall put the hat and bar stool away. Dumbledore stood up at the podium again and said. "Before we begin our feast I have just a few last words to say. Sickle, gillyweed, and toadstool" He sat back down as everyone exploded into applause once more. Nikky was confused. She had no idea what that meant. All of a sudden food appeared in front of everyone. There was all kinds of things. Turkey, pork, steaks, mash potatoes, vegetables, fresh fruit, rice, corn on the cob, and some things Nikky had never seen before. She was so hungry she put a little bit of everything on her plate.

Once everyone was done with dinner all the food disappeared and desserts appeared. Apple pies, ice cream, brownies, cookies, cupcakes, chocolate cake, red velvet cake, you name it, it was there. Nikky didn't have much room for dessert so only had a cookie. Ron and Harry were stuffing their faces with cake and ice cream. Their faces were a mess. "You would think they were toddlers by the way they eat." Hermione whispered to Nikky. Once everyone was done the dessert disappeared and they all had to go to the Gryffindor common room. It's no wonder they fill you up with so much food before bed, with the amount of stairs they had to climb they were burning it off. There were many pictures on the walls talking to each other and welcoming them back for another year. They people in the paintings would go visit each other. Finally they arrived to a painting with a large women in it. "Welcome back Gryffindors. It's so good to see you all again." She said. "Lemon drops" Someone said and the painting opened up revealing a hidden passageway.

Everyone entered. "Nikky you will follow me to our room. The boys are on one side and girls on the other. But I'm sure you will be bunking with the rest of the 7th year girls." Hermione said. They said their good nights to Ron and Harry and went off to their room. Upon entering Nikky saw several 4 poster beds with red curtains and bedding. Nikky's belongings were at the foot of one of the beds next to Hermione. She ran her hand across the soft sheets. She never had a bed before. She slept on a mattress on the floor her whole life. Her room was never clean no matter how much she tried. She changed into an old pair of pajamas. "Why are your clothes so worn out and have holes in them?" One of the girls asked. "My family can't afford much." Nikky said embarrassed. She still had some money left over from school supply shopping but doesn't know of any wizard store that sold clothes. Everyone went to bed and fell asleep right away. Once she knew everyone was asleep, she took a piece of parchment and her quill and sat by the window with the light of the moon.

 _I made it in Gryffindor and we have met._

Was all she wrote. She folded the note and hid it in her bra. Tomorrow she would send it off to her father. That night she had a dreamless night.

The next morning Nikky got up earlier than the other girls and found her way to the owlry to send off her letter then she met up with Harry and Ron for breakfast before the first potions class. Potions class was in the dungeons where it was cold and gloomy. Reminded Nikky of her home. They had potions class with Slytherin. As they waited for the professor, Nikky noticed Draco was in the class as well. She hadn't seen him since the event on the train yesterday. He was looking at her.

"He's awfully quiet over there. He's usually got a whole summer's worth of stuff to pick on you about." Nikky heard Ron whisper to Harry. She noticed that he was looking in Draco's direction. Just then a man with black hair and long black robes came walking in. He had his back to the class when he began writing ingredients on the board and talking. Then he turned around and Nikky realized she had seen this man before and he looked at her like he had seen her before as well but then he snapped out of it and continued on his teaching. She can remember him talking to her father a few years ago but couldn't remember what it was about. She was often kicked out of the room whenever her father had guests over. She was never allowed to socialize.

After double potions class with lunch in between, the trio and Nikky were done with classes for the day. Hermione wanted to hit the library to do her homework and get a head start on tomorrows reading. Ron wanted to eat, which he seemed to always want to do. Nikky just wanted to run. She went back up to her dormitory, changed into her running gear, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and outside she went. The Hogwarts ground was a beautiful place to run. She decided to run along the lake. She went about a mile and a half around before turning around towards the castle. She stopped when she reached the bridge back to the castle. Draco was standing by the entrance by himself. He usually had the two fat boys by his side.

"Why did you think I was going to hurt you?" He asked bluntly. Nikky was a little out of breath from her run. She had sweat running down her face. "What?" She said wiping her brow.

"Yesterday on the train when I grabbed your arm. You said 'Don't hurt me' Why did you think that's what I was going to do?" He asked. "I didn't say that." She said still catching her breath. He gave her a look that said he didn't believe it.

"I don't know why I said that. It was the first thing that came to my mind and I would like you to leave me alone." She said walking away. He ran in front of her to block her way. "Look I don't usually care especially about Gryffindors and I shouldn't be seen talking to one but I didn't want you thinking I was going to hurt you or spreading around that I hit girls."

"Well you don't have to worry about it because I won't. Now can you please leave me alone?" She said trying to get by him. "I will." Just then some Slytherins passed by and he added. "You better shower Gryffindor because you smell bad. Running is a muggle's thing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where have you been?" Ron asked all worried once Nikky got up to the dormitory. "I was out for a run." She replied. Ron looked confused. "Out for a run? What is that?" He looked over to Harry. Harry laughed. "It's a muggle thing Ron. I see people running in front of my aunt and uncle's house every morning. It's like an exercise thing." He explained. "Why would you need to exercise? You're beautiful enough as it is." Then he got all red in the face. Harry started laughing. Nikky blushed a little bit and tried not to show a smile. "I'm just going to go clean up before dinner." She said and went to shower.

The bathroom was just as big as the dormitory. It was attached to their dormitory and was only used by the 7th year girls. It was a very elegant bathroom with marble flooring and countertops. There was also a big bathtub that could fit a few people in it. "Like a Jacuzzi." Hermione had once described it. Just then there was a tap on the window. A black owl, holding a piece of parchment was there. It had yellow eyes and a scar right above one of its eyes. Nikky knew it was too early to get a reply back from her father. She didn't know who could possibly be sending her a letter. She knew of no one else. She opened the window and the bird dropped the parchment. She opened it up.

Meet me for dinner by the big oak tree on the cliff.

It wasn't signed. Maybe her father was here on campus. Why would he be on campus? She was told he wasn't allowed on the Hogwarts grounds. Maybe that cliff wasn't part of it she wondered. He didn't sign the note because he was afraid it would be intercepted. Either way she better show up. She did not want the punishment that would happen if she didn't. The torture would probably be worse than the once before. She needed to head that way now.

She didn't have much to wear other than her school robes that wasn't old and worn out. Her robes are only for classes. She didn't want to ruin them outside. She did have a pair of tight jeans that were in decent shape and a low cut halter top that didn't have holes in it. She grabbed a sweater just in case it was cold. Her hair was left down. She never really had to do anything to it. It was naturally wavy. "Where are you going dressed like that?" Hermione asked when she got to the common room. Ron couldn't stop staring with his mouth open. Harry had to nudge him a few times in the ribs to get him to stop. "I'm not hungry right now so I was going to go for a walk. There was a place I saw during my run I wanted to go check out before it got dark. I'll meet up with you later." She said. "I'll go walk with you." Ron said standing up. "No thank you. I like being by myself. I'm not use to having so many people around. I just want some me time if that's ok." She said. Ron looked a little heart broken. "Maybe another day." She smiled back to him. He smiled again getting his hopes up.

Nikky left the room. "She's odd." Hermione told the boys. Mostly Harry because Ron didn't seem to be listening.  
"I like her." Ron said.  
"You like every girl Ron." Hermione said.  
"I don't like you." He said to Hermione.  
"I'll remember that the next time you want to cheat off my homework." She told Ron.  
"She reminds me of myself a little bit when I first started here. I never had anyone to talk to until I met Ron. I can understand her wanting to be alone for a little bit. This can be much." Harry said and looked over towards Ron. "Especially when she has Ron acting like a total idiot." He smacked Ron upside the head.  
"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?" He rubbed his head.  
"Ron you are scaring Nikky." Hermione said.  
"No I'm not." He said started for the door. "We're going to be late for food."  
"He acts as though he only has 5 minutes to stuff his face full of food."

Nikky waited for her father by the oak tree. It was a good thing she had her sweater because it did get a little colder. After a while she was worried she was at the wrong tree. She didn't want to get cursed for this. Her father had a short temper. "I thought you wouldn't show up." She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her.  
"Had I known it was from you I wouldn't have." She said.  
"That's why I didn't sign it." He explained.  
"I don't have time for this." Nikky said and tried to walk away.  
"Please don't go. Look this is very out of character for me. I hate Gryffindors..." He said and looked at her. "But I don't hate you."  
"And why not? I haven't done anything." She exclaimed.  
"I know but I feel like I've met you before. A long time ago." He said.  
"Well I don't remember you believe me your hair stands out like a sore thumb." She said.

Draco laughed a little at this which then made Nikky start to chuckle a bit. Pretty soon they were both just laughing. "What do you say? Have dinner with me please?" Draco pleaded. She was hungry and was curious to know what was in the picnic basket. "Fine" She said and Draco set up the picnic.

Draco had actually packed a nice lunch. She figured he snuck into the kitchen on his way to the cliff. He set up the checkered table cloth onto the grass and unpacked fruit, pumpkin pie, backed chicken with green beans and mash potato. It was amazing how everything stayed so nicely on the plate. Do drink he had a thermos with green tea inside. Nikky was impressed. "This all looks very nice Draco." She said sipping on some tea. He then did something unusual, he smiled. It made him more attractive when he smiled.

They sat there eating slowly in silence for a second. It was getting a little awkward. She decided to break the ice a little. "What did you mean earlier when you said you feel like you've seen me before?" That statement had been playing over and over in her head. "I don't know. I feel like I know you, or knew you. When we were little." He said. Nikky wasn't remembering any of it. Although he does have the same hair as Lucius but she doesn't remember his last name. That would be the only way she could think of that she would have met him. She can't just come out and say "What's your dad's name?" That would be weird plus her father doesn't want anyone knowing who she really it. "Maybe we crossed paths at one point. Maybe a party or some kind of gathering." She said. "Maybe. My family does throw a lot of parties. There's always people at the house. Wish I could say that coming to Hogwarts makes it better but I'm never alone. Crabbe and Goyle are very hard to get rid of." He said. "Where are they now anyway?" Nikky asked. "Those two fat asses can't resist sweets. I laced 2 of them with sleeping powder." He laughed. Nikky just smiled uncomfortably.

"Why were you home schooled?" Draco asked her. "I'm not sure. We moved a lot when I was younger in different parts of the world it just seemed pointless to travel to school." She said. "So why come here all of a sudden?" He asked. "Because we settled I guess you can say." They finished eating and packed up the picnic and started walking towards the castle. "Thank you for having dinner with me." Draco said. "I enjoyed it." Nikky smiled and said she enjoyed it too. "It was nice to see a different side of you. One that's not so mean and rude."

As they walked they were silent and Nikky felt the back of Draco's hand rub against the back of her hand. She took a step sideways. She figured he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and ran into her by accident. "Sorry." He said a little sadly. "It's ok. I run into stuff when I'm not paying attention either." She explained. Draco let out a little chuckle. "What?" She asked. "Nothing." He said. Nikky was confused and didn't know what to say. They were close to the entrance to Hogwarts. Nikky could see some students sitting on the steps and laying in the grass. "Listen Nikky. I think it would be better for the both of us if we didn't hang out around others. Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't supposed to like each other let alone date. We can owl each other and meet up like tonight. I'll stay outside for a bit after you go in and then I'll go in too." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went off towards the lake.

Nikky walked inside confused. Were they now dating as in boyfriend/girlfriend? This was all new to her. They couldn't be. She had to have heard Draco wrong. Nikky went into the great hall to meet up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The only person still eating was Ron. Hermione and Harry were sitting there doing homework. "Ronald, if you get one more piece of food on my homework I will curse you." Hermione yelled at him. Ron stuck his tongue out at him. "Where were you, you missed dinner." Ron said with a mouth full. "I ate Ron don't worry about me." Nikky said. "Oh thank god. Nikky lets go to the common room because I can't study around them anymore tonight." Hermione was saying gathering up all her things. "Here I thought I was doing great." Harry said. "You can come too Harry. I was mainly talking about the endless pit sitting next to you." Hermione seemed to be in a bad mood.

They studied until late in the evening. Harry had fallen asleep on his textbook. Ron fell asleep in the armchair by the fire. He eventually came back up to the common room with apple pie on his face. Sat down and was out almost right away. "So where were you tonight?" Hermione asked Nikky. They were the only 2 awake in the common room. Nikky hesitated but then figured she could tell Hermione. "I think I was on a date." She said. "You think you were? How do you not know?" Hermione had stopped what she was writing and looked at her. "Well I thought it was one person but it turned out to be another and I wasn't going to and then I decided why not." She said. "Who were you with?" Hermione asked. Nikky hesitated. She remembered what Draco had said about Gryffindors and Slytherins not liking each other. "Draco." She said. Hermione laughed. "Good one. Who were you actually with?" "I really was with Draco." Nikky said. "That's fine if you want to keep your date a secret for now until you know if it works out but I wouldn't lie and say it was with Draco." Hermione laughed a little bit more to herself and went back to writing her paper.

A few weeks went by and Nikky hadn't heard anything from Draco since the picnic. She did see him in class and caught him look her way a few times but otherwise she didn't see him. She continued with her studies with Hermione, Harry and Ron. Ron was getting more and more googly eyed with her and telling her he liked her. It was quite uncomfortable really. She was also getting to know Harry more as well. Her father would be proud of her for that. She probably should send her father an owl again fairly soon because he gets mad. "Nikky, the girls are planning on having a slumber party this Friday night." Hermione said. This seemed to have gotten Ron and Harry's attentions. "What's a slumber party?" She asked. "It's were us girls dress in our pajamas, do our hair, nails and gossip with no boys around." Hermione explained. "We want to come." Ron said. "Absolutely not! It's for girls only." Hermione said. "Let's go we're going to be late for potions class." When Hermione and Nikky were out of earshot Ron turned to Harry. "Do we still have some of that polyjuice potion left?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Sorry I've been slow at posting a new chapter. I started nursing school once more this week and that's been taking up all of my time. I am only able to write while I am at work so please bear with me. Also thank you for the reviews. (The one error has been corrected. Idk why I wrote that spell out the way I did. I must have been tired) Here is the next one. Enjoy. I hope it brings you some laughter. Also this might be a little PG-13.**_

Chapter 4

"Why do you want to do this again?" Harry asked Ron while he was stirring the polyjuice potion. They had been brewing it for a little while. "Because can you imagine what those girls will talk about? Fred and George eave drop on Ginny's parties all the time and say all they talk about are the boys they like and have sexy pillow fights." He said waving his arms as he spoke. "Plus apparently the nightgowns these girls wear are quite revealing." He smiled. Harry thought it was his creepy face. "What do they wear?" Harry asked. "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me." He said sadly.

The party was set to happen in the girl's dormitory. All the Gryffindor girls were invited. Somehow they had made an enchantment with the permission of Professor McGonagall to put all 7 dormitories into one large one for the evening. It was a Saturday night and all the girls were in the room. "Are you sure about this?" Harry asked Ron one last time in the bathroom in the common room. They couldn't drink it in their dorm because girls were not allowed up there and they didn't want to set off the alarm. Hogwarts was very strict about the opposite sex visiting each other's dorms. "Positive." Ron said as he added hairs to his potion. They had stolen it off some first year Ravenclaws. Harry added his. They cheered and proceeded to chug their potion. The taste was enough to make them gag.

After a few minutes the two were completely transformed. "Alright, let's get the clothes out of the bag and change." Harry said. The boys had ordered some girly nightgowns through the owl express. It reminded Harry of online shopping in the muggle world. As Harry was changing he heard Ron chuckle. He turned around to see playing with his own breasts. He was smiling and laughing. "It's no wonder we were never born with these things. We could never leave them alone." Ron said. "Ron knock it off, we only have 4 hours." Harry had made it stronger to last longer. Ron had long blonde hair and Harry had long black hair. They were wearing red tank tops with matching silk shorts. "Here goes nothing." Harry said as they left the bathroom.

The boys arrived at the steps that led to the girl's side of the dorms. They slowly took their first step and paused. They waited to see if the enchantment would notice they were not really girls. They let out a sigh of relief when they realized the alarm had not gone off. They traveled up to the dorm and heard giggling once they reached the door. They couldn't believe how many girls actually were in the Gryffindor house when they opened the door. "I'm so glad I'm not a guy right now." Ron whispered to Harry. "Me too." Harry whispered back. There were girls dressed in all kinds of outfits. You had a few in footy pajamas. Some in a tank top and pajama pants. Some in a T-shirt and pants. Then you had many who only had on a T-shirt or a silk babydoll. They spotted the 7th year girls in the far right corner.

Hermione was wearing a black spaghetti strap silk nightgown and was actually getting her hair done. One of the second year students was putting in in French braids. They also saw Nikky wearing a worn out T-shirt. "I wish that was my T-shirt" Ron whispered to Harry. "Hey girls come have a seat." Hermione said when she saw Harry and Ron. They both hesitated before approaching. "You two must be first years. I'm still trying to learn everyone's names. What are yours? I'm Hermione Granger." She said as a matter of factly. "Uhh." Harry said but then realized he needed to sound girly. "I'm Petunia." He responded and then wanted to slap himself on the forehead for giving himself his aunt's name. "And I'm Nelly." Ron said. Harry gave him a look that asked 'why Nelly?' but then thought it was better than Petunia.

The girls gossiped for a little while talking about boys. Ginny was going on and on about her boyfriend Dean Thomas. Hermione stated she was much too busy with school work to think about boys but then talked about her summer fling with Victor Krum who she says they are still dating. "Who do you like Nikky?" Ron/Nelly asked hoping it was him. "I don't think I like anyone right now to be honest. I've just been trying to get use to learning at a school. It's so different than being homeschooled." She said. She was fiddling with an object she found under the bed next to her. "What about Ron Weasley? He seems to fancy you a lot." Harry/Petunia chimed in. Ron wanted to smack him upside the head but reframed from doing so. Some of the girls started giggling. "Petunia has a point Nikky. It's kind of disturbing really and kind of sad watching him drool." Hermione laughed. Nikky smiled. "Ron's very nice but I don't know right now. I'm just not interested in anyone at the moment. Maybe later on in the year I'll like someone." Ron was bummed out to hear about this but he still had a chance.

Harry was trying to keep up with the conversation but his eyes kept wondering over to the girls around the room. These girls were wearing such revealing outfits that he couldn't help but watch them as some bounced on the beds and hit each other with pillows. Then he had an idea. He pulled out his wand and put an enchantment in the room to fill up with foam. The girls screamed and got excited about playing in the foam. "You are bloody brilliant Petunia!" Ron said over his shoulder. "This is going to be awesome!"

Foam was everywhere in the girl's dormitory. The girls started cheering and another started blasting music. Everyone was just having a blast. Ron and Harry were loving it. "Harry your bloody brilliant." Ron said when no one was listening. "I know. You've told me several times tonight." After a few hours of fun and dancing, Ron accidentally bumped into Nikky. "Oops. Sorry Nikky." He said in his girly voice. "It's ok. It was just an..." She started saying but noticed the red streak in his hair. "Why is your hair turning red?" She asked. "And getting shorter?" With confusion on his face Ron grabbed his hair. "Oh no!" He said and ran to look for Harry.

He found him in the corner talking to 2 of the third year girls. He grabbed his arm. "What the...?" Harry began to say and noticed Ron's hair. "Sorry ladies she needs my help with something." Harry told them and the two of them started to run off. "Where are you two going?" Hermione asked. They knew if they turned around now that Hermione would know right away that Harry and Ron had polyjuice potion. They made a run for it. They hoped to disappear without anyone finding out about their plan but as soon as they hit the stairs an alarm went off and the stairs turned into a slide. They both fell and slid to the bottom in the Gryffindor Common Room.

They hit the bottom of the stairs and didn't have time to get up before they heard laughter. The alarm had awoken everyone in the Gryffindor tower. Ginny had a horrified and disgusted look on her face after seeing her brother in lingerie. If steam could come out of Hermione's ears she would be fuming she was that upset. "What the bloody hell were you both thinking?" She spat. She grabbed them both by the ears and pulled them up the stairs into their dormitory. Seamus and Neville were sitting on the stairs holding their bellies laughing so hard.

There was no one but the 3 of them in Harry and Ron's dorm. "Where did you get the Polyjuice potion?" Hermione said. They opened their mouths to answer but Hermione interrupted them. "It doesn't matter. What I want to know is why you felt the need to embarrass yourselves in a party you were clearly not invited to? Do you realize you can both be expelled for going to the girl's dormitory?" She said. "What I don't get is why you're allowed in ours but were not allowed in yours." Ron picked the wrong time to make that statement. He received a smack upside the head. It was well deserved but still a fair question. "We went over this in our first year Ronald. It's just how they were back in those old times and no one has changed their ways about it. Now you two better stay up in your dorm while I go tend to do some damage control." Hermione left as Neville, Seamus and Dean came in.

Nikky couldn't believe Harry and Ron were disguised as girls, although she never knew that was something that could possibly be done. She was finding out many things about the wizarding world that she never knew even with growing up with the Dark Lord as a father.

Once everyone seemed to have calmed down, all the girls seemed to have noticed how late it really was. Professor McGonagall came up at one point to find out why the alarm had gone off. Hermione explained that Neville was sleep walking again and tried to climb the wrong set of stairs.

Nikky starred at herself in the mirror after brushing her teeth when she heard a knock on the window. She looked at the window reflection in the mirror to see Draco Malfoy flying on a broomstick. Nikky looked around to make sure no other girl was in the bathroom with her before opening the window.

"What are you doing here Draco?" She asked him.

"Nice to see you too. What are you wearing?" He smirked as she tried to cover herself up with her arms.

She was failing miserably.

"Slumber party. How did you know where my tower was?" She asked.

"I know more about this place then people think. Wanna go on the roof and star gaze?" He asked.

Nikky wasn't sure if he was being serious about his plans. "You do know what time it is don't you?" Nikky asked.

"Of course I do. There will be a sea of shooting stars in about 15 minutes. Are you coming?"

Nikky looked around again to make certain no one could hear them. "I need to change my clothes first"

"Your fine. I have a few blankets already set up. You'll be warm. Plus if you change now, Granger might know you're up to something." He held out his hand for hers and pulled her behind him on the broom and off they flew to the tallest tower.

Draco had setup blankets like a picnic style with a few lit candles. "What would you have done if I didn't come up here?" She asked. "I would have just asked another girl to come here with me." He said. Nikky gave him a raise of the eyebrows and he said "I would have just cleaned everything up and tried again another night."

He took his sweater off and wrapped it around Nikky's shoulders as they sat down on the blankets. "How did you know there would be a bunch of shooting stars tonight?"

"I read it in the Daily Prophet this morning plus other students were talking about it as well and thought you'd like to see it. Any minute now it should start."

He laid down on his back and Nikky laid down next to him. He moved over and wrapped his arm around her so that her head was on his arm. Just then the sky turned magical.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Sorry again for having to wait so long for the next chapter. I have not had a moment to write it. I am on Spring Break now and have been writing a few chapters. I will not be releasing them all at the same time. I've got to keep you coming back. Also, being the daughter of the dark Lord, I would like your guesses as to what Nikky's task is by leaving a comment on my story.**_ _  
_

Chapter 5

The sky exploded with numerous shooting stars. Nikky just starred up in amazement. She had never seen anything like this before. It was beautiful. The shooting stars seemed endless. Nikky just wanted to freeze this moment in time and stay in it. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Draco asked her. "It's more than beautiful." She felt Draco grab her hand. She couldn't help but smile at him. The event went on for at least an hour but Nikky didn't realize just how tired she was and fell asleep in Draco's arms.

Nikky was awoken by an owl pecking the top of her head. She tried to send it away by swinging her arm at it but it was very persistent. The sun was very bright in her eyes. For a moment she forgot she was still up on the roof of the tallest tower. She looked next to her and saw Draco was still sound asleep. She smiled, happy to know that he didn't leave her there alone. The owl pecked her away. "Ok, ok I get it. Thanks" She untied the letter from the owl and it flew off. She opened it and saw it was a letter from her father.

I hope you are doing as I asked. It is taking you much longer than I anticipated.

The pesky owl returned with a quill "What did you do? Break into my stuff? I hope you at least return it." She took the quill and replied.

I didn't think it would take this long either but I am doing my very best. He will be staying here for the winter break.

She gave the owl the quill and tied her response onto its leg and off it flew. Draco started moving around and Nikky pretended she was still asleep. After a minute she felt his hand move her hair from her face and surprised her with a kiss. She opened her eyes when his lips left hers. "Morning beautiful." He smiled. She loved his smile. "Morning." She replied. "I could get use to waking up next to you." He said. "Ready for breakfast?" "I am but I don't think I want to wear this in the great hall" She laughed. They gathered up the things. Draco told her he would return for the stuff and flew her back to the bathroom window. Nikky peaked inside before opening it to make sure no one would see her. "Thank you for a wonderful night Draco." She said and leaned out the window and kissed him good bye. She walked over to her bed and noticed someone was already asleep in it. She had no idea who it was. Everyone must have partied too hard because girls were asleep in random places. Even Hermione has fallen asleep with her head on someone's lap by a window.

Nikky decided to take a shower and go down for breakfast. She had forgotten to give Draco back his sweater and hid it in her trunk. She'd return it to him later. There were very few people in the Great Hall having breakfast. Several Ravenclaws and a couple Hufflepuffs were there. The Slytherins were outnumbering everyone. They were huddled in several groups along their table. She didn't see Draco. She sat by herself as food because to appear in front of her. Just then an owl landed next to her. "Not another one." She said thinking it was from her father. She noticed Crabbe and Goyle enter the Great Hall but Draco was not with them. She opened her letter,

 _How about we continue our date and have breakfast underneath the oak tree? -Draco_ _  
_  
she wrote back. _On my way_. She hid some of the food in her pockets, got up and left. She felt like eyes were watching her and when she glanced over towards the Slytherin table she noticed the group that Crabbe and Goyle were with were actually watching her. She walked even faster out the door. Hagrid was seen outside by his hut feeding the birds. There were a few girls laying on the grass giggling among each other. She eventually made it to the Oak tree were Draco was setting up the picnic blanket.

"Fancy meeting you here." She said. Draco turned and smiled at her. "Fancy that." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She felt weak in the knees. She never felt like this before or had someone like her and actually want to spend time with her. She liked being wanted. "So I have something to ask you." Draco said pulling away and leading her to the blanket. He again had a picnic basket with food inside. He thinks of everything. She added the muffins and scones from her pocket to the pile. "I was in the Great Hall when you sent an owl." "You never have to worry about bringing anything unless I ask you to." He smiled. "Anyway, I was wondering what your plans were for thanksgiving holiday."

"Am I supposed to have plans?" She asked confused taking a seat next to him and grabbing a scone. "Well I didn't know if you were going to be with your family for thanksgiving or staying at Hogwarts." He explained. "I thought students only went away during the winter holiday." She asked. "Yes but during thanksgiving the train leaves the day before Thanksgiving and returns the day after so it's only a short trip. Not many students bother going."

"Oh. I am staying at Hogwarts. My family doesn't celebrate any holiday." She said taking a bite. "You've never celebrated any holiday?!" Draco starred. "Well that settles my question then I was going to see if you'd like to come spend thanksgiving with my family but since you've never celebrated it you are definitely coming."

Nikky practically choked on her scone at this. "I am?" She said in disbelief. "Yes. You must experience Holidays. Christmas is my favorite but that's still 2 months away. Halloween is next week but students stay at Hogwarts for that and then Thanksgiving. Come with me and if you like it then you can experience Christmas." He said. Nikky was unsure but she really wanted to go. Her father treated every day like a normal day. She knew about holidays because of Wormtail. When she was little her father cursed her for even asking about celebrating one. Luckily Wormtail got cursed as well.

Nikky nodded her head and Draco smiled and kissed her cheek. "Great. I'll let my mum know so she can have the house elves make a room up for you. This will be so much fun." They ate in silence watching the birds fly and some students coming out for a swim in the lake. Nikky was beaming inside because we couldn't wait until the Thanksgiving holiday.

Halloween was when everyone stopped picking on Harry and Ron. Word had gotten out to the other houses and soon the whole school knew what they had done. Professor McGonagall got wind of the event and gave them both detention with Filch. They spent hours polishing the trophy room. Who knew Hogwarts gave so many awards for things. "It was so worth it." Ron would say. Harry had to agree.

The trio and Nikky arrived in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. It was decorated with cob webs with live spiders, bats, ghouls, fake werewolves that actually moved and many other terrifying creatures. Hagrid had grown monstrous pumpkins as they piled by the entryway. Everyone was to enjoy the feast and return for the Halloween party at 9pm. "I'm so excited that this year everyone has to wear a mask. It'll be fun not knowing who is around you and kind of romantic in a way. Might find the one in the middle of the dance floor." Ginny told Hermione. "I still want to meet this one and show him a thing or two before dating my little sister." Ron said as he stuffed his face as usual. "Ron let your sister have some fun." Hermione replied. "What are you boys dressing as anyway?"

"Why would we tell you that?" Ron said. The two of them always bickered like an old married couple. "We're going as knights." Harry chimed in and was hit by Ron. They had all gone shopping in Hogsmead a few days prior for their costumes. Everyone was excited for that night. Dinner ended and they all left. As they walked out the door Draco bumped into Nikky, sliding a note in her pocket. "Watch where you're going Draco." Ron shouted at him. Hermione was the only one in the group who knew they were together. "Why don't you mind your business Weasley." Draco replied. Ron got out his wand and pointed it at Draco. Hermione jumped in "Expelliarmus!" And Ron's wand flew out of his hand. Draco walked away while Ron was distracted. "Why the bloody hell did you do that?" Ron yelled at Hermione. "Because do you really want to end up with detention tonight and miss out on the Halloween party?" Ron opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. Once they returned back to the common room, Nikky snuck away to read her note. _Can't wait to meet you on the dance floor tonight_. She felt her cheeks turn red and warm. She had butterflies in her tummy and couldn't wait until tonight.

Nikky, Hermione and Ginny were putting the finishing touches on their costumes. "We look awesome!" Nikky told them as she put her mask on her face. Ginny was dressed like an Irish women, which worked well since she has the flaming red hair. Hermione was dressed as a slutty dentist. "Victor said he was going to be here tonight. I don't know how he will be managing that." Nikky had no idea who Victor is. Something about being a Quidditch player from the stories she was told. She would like to meet him but wanted to see Draco more. She was dressed kind of like a princess but she didn't want to be labeled as one. She wore a corset like dress that flared out like a princess dress. It was also strapless, blue and black. Her eye mask was black with a blue feather. She hoped Draco would be able to recognize her.

The great hall looked even cooler for the party. The tables were cleared off. Round tables were placed around the dance floor for people to sit at. There was a live band playing where the head table usually sits. There were teachers dressed in holiday robes but not masked, standing around the room. Snape was by the punch bowl. Nikky looked around and couldn't find Draco. She figured he would be on the dance floor because that's where he said to meet her. She stood in the middle of the dance floor looking around for him. She did spot Crabbe and Goyle so she knew he was here somewhere. She then felt someone's hands stroke up her bare arms to her shoulders. Her breath was taken away immediately. She turned and saw someone dressed in a black doublet (like a fencing outfit) with a matching black bandana across his eyes (almost like dread pirate Roberts in the princess bride) She knew immediately it was Draco by his blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "Fancy meeting you here." He said. "Fancy that." She replied with a smile. "May I have this dance?" He asked and took her hand and they danced.

A few hours went by and Nikky felt like the only girl in the room. The song stopped and Draco leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by a scream. Someone was in the air being cursed. Then another scream happened. There were multiple hooded people in the Great Hall. Suddenly Nikky got hit with the all familiar Cruciatus curse. Her body was rigid and felt like knives stabbing every inch of her body. She let out a shout and so did a few more people. Everyone tried to run out of the Great Hall but the doors had been locked. The teachers were on alert trying to identify the people responsible for cursing the students.

Just then the screaming stopped and everyone fell to the ground. Draco caught her before she hit the ground. Her body was weak and shaky. Then her father's large face appeared on the ceiling. "Good evening students!" He bellowed. "Among you tonight is a traitor. Someone, in this very room, is working for me. I am just here as a friendly reminder to that person that time is running out." Everyone was huddled in the middle of the dance floor. The teachers were surrounding them. "Hogwarts is not safe!" His face then disappeared and the lights went out. Students everywhere were screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The teachers lit the room back up and Dumbledore was standing on stage with his wand pointed to his neck.

"SILENCE!" He yelled and everyone obeyed. "Every please follow your head boys and girls up to your dormitories and remain there until further notice. Anyone hurt or injured need to be brought to the Hospital Wing. Teachers please come up here." Everyone evacuated the Great Hall in a hurry. The doors were finally unlocked. "Can you walk?" Draco asked Nikky. Nikky stood up with the help of Draco but immediately fell down in pain. Draco picked her up bridal style in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the hospital wing. "You're going to be ok." He told her. He had no idea that the message was for her. She needed to accomplish her task by the start of the spring term or he would kill her.

Once in the hospital wing Draco was greeted by Madame Pomphrey and pointed to which bed to bring her to. Draco placed her down gently but it still caused pain to shoot through her whole body. Her father's curse is worse with each time he casts it on her. She knew it was him who cursed her. "You can go now." Madame Pomphrey told Draco. "No, please don't go." Nikky pleaded with her arm outstretched towards him. "Please let him stay with me." Madame Pomphrey stood there watching them for a moment and then agreed to let Draco stay. "I need to change you into this gown." She told Nikky but then was pulled away by someone else falling in the doorway. "I can help you if you want." Draco suggested. Nikky nodded. He helped her sit up and went to undo the corset but stopped. "What happened to you back?" She had forgotten about her scars. She always has them covered by the use of her metamorphmagus that she forgot she doesn't have the energy to keep it hidden once she's cursed.

Her back was covered in scars from past tortures and beatings from her father. "It's nothing." She said.

"Nikky that's not nothing. Who did this to you?" He asked. Nikky was embarrassed about the scars. She wished her energy wasn't drained so that she could hide her scars. She didn't want people to know about her father and be discovered. "It's nothing Draco. Just leave it alone." Nikky angrily and it startled Draco. She didn't want it to sound so mean but she needed him to stop asking about it. Draco sat there silently. It had gotten uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." Nikky said. "It's just not something I want to talk about." Draco moved his chair closer to her. "If you do want to talk about it, i'll always be here to listen." He said. "And curse whoever did this to you." He smiled. Nikky couldn't help but smile back. _You couldn't curse him if you tried_ she thought. Madame Pomphrey arrived and gave Nikky a potion to drink. She gagged because it tasted so awful. It made her tired. Draco sat there just holding her hand. "I can't wait until Thanksgiving." She said before falling asleep.

Draco stayed by her side the whole time. He made Crabbe and Goyle bring him food. "Why are you staying with this Gryffindor?" Crabbe asked. "I thought we didn't like them, especially the Potter group." "This one is different. I can't expect you to understand. The only thing you two know is anything to do with food and how much you guys can stuff your face. You are just like that Weasley." Hermione also came to visit. Nikky slept most of the time because of the potion she was given to get better. Draco told Hermione about the scars. "I've seen her back before and I never noticed anything." Hermione said. Draco rolled Nikky over so Hermione could she the scars for herself. She gasped. "How could I have not seen this before? Are you sure this is not from the curse?" "I know a thing or two about scars and those are not new. Yes she has some newer ones from the curse but she's been cursed before or hit. She won't tell me what happened." Draco said. "I can try to get her to tell me but she doesn't really share anything private with anyone." Hermione said. "She sometimes changes the subject. I know she was homeschooled til now but I don't think she's had much exposure to the magic world. She seems more aware of the muggle world then this one. Maybe she's half and half and the muggle parent didn't know. That's always a possibility."

That night Draco was asleep with his head resting on Nikky's bed. He was holding her hand. Nikky started to twitch in her sleep. "No. Stop." She said. The continued twitching woke Draco up. "Nikky it's ok. I'm here." He reassured her. He tried to wake her but couldn't get her to open her eyes. "No. I didn't mean to… No dad… NO!" she said and screamed at the top of her lungs. Madame Pomphrey came running by. Nikky was reacting like she was getting cursed again. "She was talking in her sleep and wont wake up" Draco said. He had a tear going down his cheek. Madame Pomphrey used a spell which helped calm her down. She went back into a peaceful sleep. "Poor child. Must have had a rough childhood." Madame Pomphrey said under her breath to herself and left. Draco sat back down and stroked Nikky's hair from her face. "I wish you would tell me what happened to you." He whispered. He held her hand and watched her the rest of the night until Hermione came back the following morning with breakfast. Draco updated her on what happened. "Draco, I know you mean well but you look like you've been wrestling trolls all night. Go to your dorm and get some sleep. I'll stay here with her today. I've got studying to do anyway." Hermione said. "I'm fine Granger." He said. "Do I need to put a mirror up to your face because believe me you won't see that pretty boy looking back at you." Draco smirked. "Why Granger, are you trying to give me a compliment?" He laughed. "Don't let it go to your head. Now go. Ron and Harry are going to be on their way to see Nikky and you know how they feel about you." At that, Draco left.

Hermione sat next to Nikky studying out loud. Harry and Ron arrived. "You get on us about doing our homework and now you're going to read to us?" Ron said. "I'm not reading to you guys, I'm reading to Nikky." She explained. "Why is that? She's just going to wake up from you being loud." "No Ronald, Madame Pomphrey put her into a coma last night to help her sleep. She hasn't come by yet to wake her." Hermione said. "If she hasn't come by then how do you know?" Ron asked. He was in an argumentative mood today. Hermione looked back down at her book. "Draco was here." Harry said. "I bet he had something to do with last night. You-know-who said someone at Hogwarts is a traitor. I'm willing to bet it's him." Ron said. "Honestly Ron..." Hermione began but Madame Pomphrey approached. "Shouldn't you be in class?" She stated more than questioned. "It's the weekend ma'am" Harry said. Madame Pomphrey didn't like being proven wrong nor did she like having visitors in the hospital wing.

Madame Pomphrey waved her hand above Nikky's sleeping body and slowly her eyes opened. "Morning dear. How are we feeling?" She asked. "Much better Madame." She said sitting up. "Good. I'm going to keep you here for another few hours and if you are still feeling better then I will let you go back to your studies." She gave Nikky a piece of chocolate, which Harry made a disgusted face since he had eaten so much of it in the last 7 years, and left. After a few hours Nikky was discharged from the Hospital Wing and they all went to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I still think its Draco." Ron continued his conversation with Harry. Hermione was ignoring him.

"You think Draco is what?" Nikky asked.

"The one You-Know-Who has working for him. Both his parents are Death Eaters according to my father. So he is the obvious choice. Really any Slytherin can be it but my money is on Draco." Ron took a huge bite of turkey leg leaving his face covered in BBQ sauce.

"What is a Death Eater?" Nikky ask.

"It's someone who is a supporter for Voldemort." Harry said. "They are like his servants and kill people for him and such."

"How do you know his parents are Voldemort supporters? Have you seen them?" Nikky asked.

"Well," Ron said gulping down his food. "Not personally. Dad says he has made suspicious comments and they are also supporters of Purebloods. They don't believe students who have any kind of muggle parents to be allowed to do magic or go to a wizarding school."

"He's not working for Voldemort." Nikky said.

"Just because you like him doesn't mean he's a good guy." Ron said.

"Did you boys finish writing your essay for Snape?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

After lunch the trio and Nikky went to the library to finish writing, or start writing in Ron and Harry's cases, their essay for Snape's class. Hermione and Nikky had finished before dinner and snuck some food in the library for the boys. "I'm going to go change out of these clothes. I need a shower after spending time in the Hospital Wing." Nikky said. There was an owl waiting on her bed with a letter for her.

 _I hope you got the message that time is running out. The cabinet will be fixed by Christmas and I expect to go through it as soon as it is._

Nikky had been so busy with her school work that she had forgotten to find out about the room of requirements her father told her about. According to him, he had an insider fix the vanishing cabinet that was kept at Hogwarts in the room of requirement. While fixing that one someone broke into the Borgin & Burkes and broke the vanishing cabinet that is connected to the one at Hogwarts. His planned was ruined and that was why she was sent to make sure the insider finished the job. The only problem that was she had no idea who fixed it in the first place.

Her father no longer trusted the first person doing it and felt like they couldn't finish the job anymore. It was now up to her. The problem was finding someone to show her where it was. She didn't know if it was a common room students or if it was a secret. She also didn't know if the person fixing the cabinet last year told anyone what they were doing. She could ask Hermione if she knew where it was but she would probably ask her too many questions about it. She probably does know but it's too high of a risk. Ron comes off dumb but doesn't know how to keep a secret. Harry would stay quiet about it but he's also smart. He's also been part of her father's conversations. At least what she's overheard in past conversations between her father and some of his workers.

She walked back down to the common room to grab a towel in the closet since the house elves had not restocked the girl's bathroom yet. She saw Neville Longbottom sitting by himself with his toad on his lap. He look like he had been crying. "What's wrong Neville?" Nikky asked approaching.

"Crabbe and Goyle turned Trevor into a spider. Those Slytherins, especially Draco and his bodyguards, are always picking on me and being mean to me. Poor Trevor has been turned into a spider, a rat, a slug stuck to the ceiling and numerous other things." He explained through sniffles.

"I'm sorry about that Neville." Nikky said sympathetically.

"Wish there was a place I could go to that people would leave me alone." He said petting Trevor.

"I heard about this room here at Hogwarts that lets you make up any type of room you want. Have you heard of it?" She asked. Neville seemed like a safe choice since no one seems to believe anything he says and will do just about anything you ask him to. He was very gullible from what she heard.

"You mean the room of requirements?" Neville asked.

"Yes that one. Why don't you make it like a training room so that way when anyone picks on you, you can defend yourself?"

"I guess I could do that. Harry trained us in that room during our fifth year when Umbridge took over and we formed Dumbledore's Army. We got caught. Well actually Cho Chang squealed on us." Neville explained.

"Well I'm sure after 2 years people have forgotten about it and it would be safe for Harry to train you there again."

"I don't know. Why would Harry want to train me again? All I did was mess up."

"I'm sure he would. You've had almost 2 years to practice spells and get better. I'd say I would help you out but I'm new to Hogwarts and plus I have no idea where the room is anyway." Nikky said. She was trying to be sneaky about finding out where the room of requirements is.

"It's on the seventh floor in the left corridor. No one really knows about it since you have to walk by it 3 times picturing the room you desire the most. Then the door will appear."

"All I can say is ask Harry. It doesn't hurt to ask. Anyway I need to go wash up."

"Thanks for the talk Nikky."

It was almost too easy to get information out of Neville that she felt a little bad about it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Hi everyone. I know my story isn't the best but I do enjoy writing and would like to get some feedback. English is not my first language so I apologize for the grammar.**_

 _ **Please leave me a review.**_

Chapter 7

Nikky finished showering and decided to go find this room of requirements. She wore a dress she had purchased on their last trip to Hogsmead. She'd have to figure out how to fix the cabinet without anyone finding out or seeing her. She was given a list of spells and enchantments and different objects to make the repairs in her trunk. She left the Gryffindor common room and made her way to the seventh floor corridor.

When she arrived she stood there staring at a blank wall. How was she supposed to make the room she needed appear when she didn't know what room the cabinet was in? She sat on the floor leaning against the wall trying to think of what room it would be in. After about 5 minutes she started to hear footsteps. She looked up and saw Draco walking her way. "Why are you sitting on the floor in an empty hallway?" He asked her. She debated telling him for a second but then decided to go for it. She had gotten this far and didn't want her father to return.

"Neville was telling me about this magic room and I didn't know how it worked once I got here. I thought there was a door." She explained. Draco laughed. "You have to make the door appear. Here I'll show you." He grabbed her by the hands and stood her up. He gave her a kiss and moved her about 10 feet over.

"You have to walk by it 3 times while picturing the type of room you want. It can be anything in the world." He said and began walking. After the third time a door appeared. He stuck out his hand for her and she grabbed it. He then opened the door and she was hit with bright sunshine.

The room didn't look like a room at all. The sun was shining and warm. There was sand where the floor should be. There were waves and it looked like the ocean. There was a swing, big enough to lay on, hanging by the water. There was a fruit basket and a bottle of wine on ice on a table by the swing. "Wow!" She said. Her jaw was probably stuck open but she didn't care. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life before. All she knew was the old house in the middle of the forest. It was rare she had ever been anywhere else. Draco took his shoes off and she followed. The sand felt warm between her toes. She had never felt anything like it before.

"You must have never been to the beach before by the look on your face." He smirked. She loved when he did because it made her feel weak at the knee. "No I haven't. It's beautiful!" He took her hand and took her over to the water. She stepped into the water and felt the coolness against her skin. Even the air smelt different in this room. Her head felt clear and her hair was blowing in the light breeze.

Draco stood there watching her with a smile on his face. She looked over towards him. "What?" She asked blushing. "You look beautiful." He came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck and kissed him. She looked into his icy blue eyes and smiled. "This is the best room ever. Thank you for showing me."

"I love you Nikky." He said looking into her green eyes. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her again. He picked her up and carried her over to the swing. He laid her down and laid on top of her. He continued to kiss her. He held himself up on one arm and had the other hand on the side of her face. She felt his hard membrane against her thigh. Was she ready? Did she want to take it further? The setting was perfect. He was perfect. She wanted to but she was sent here for a reason and she couldn't imagine what her father would do if she didn't complete her mission. He would probably kill her!

Draco moved to her neck. Kissing it gently at first and moving towards her shoulders. He slipped the strap of her dress down. His kisses followed her collar bone. She felt his hand graze her side moving up to her breast, cupping it.

"Draco." She said softly. "Mmm?" He said trying to expose her breast. She placed her hand on top of his to stop him. "What's wrong?" He asked. He looked up at her with those gorgeous blue eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked. She shook her head no and kissed him.

Their tongues dancing together. Her hands slid up Draco's shirt, removing it. She couldn't believe the body hidden under those clothes. Draco had a six pack. His biceps were enough to make her knees weak. She felt his hands move up her dress grabbing her undergarments and pulling them off. She sat up, kissing him. She undid his pants lowering them exposing his hard dick. She laid back down.

He stared down at her, looking into her eyes. "Last chance. Are you sure?" He asked her. He was laying on top of her, with his shirt off and pants undone. Her undergarments gone. Nothing stood between her and Draco. She wanted this but knew this was not why she was at Hogwarts for. She couldn't help but fall in love with this boy. She nodded yes and he lowered himself closer to her and kissed her fully on the lips. That night they made love for the very first time. (The R rated ones will be later)

Nikky woke up on the floor of a dimly lit room. There was stuff everywhere. Draco was asleep next to her. How did they get on a hardwood floor? Where did the beach go? All they had were the sheets, blanket and pillows. She put on her clothes and walked around the room. There was so much random stuff. Trophies and medals in one section. Dust pans, mops and brooms in another. There were mirrors everywhere. There was also a lot of dust on some of the items. Towards the back of the room, something caught her eye. A cabinet. She approached it and ran her hand on it. Was this it? Was this the vanishing cabinet? She opened it and nothing was inside. Just then someone grabbed her by the waist making her jump.

"It's ok babe. It's just me." Said Draco kissing her neck. "I was wondering where you went off to."

"How did we get in this room?" She asked still looking at the cabinet.

"It must have changed to its original state when I fell asleep. It's normally a giant storage room that you can transform into whatever you want." He explained.

"If this is a storage room, why would they have an empty cabinet with nothing in it?" She asked hoping he would know something about it.

"Because if you try to store something in it, it will disappear." He said kissing harder this time. He was pulling her closer to him. She could feel his membrane hardening up against her body. She knew he didn't want to talk anymore but that was fine. She had the answer she needed. This was the cabinet she needed to find.

Over the next few weeks Nikky would sneak away for only 2 hours at a time. She would leave after the other girls would fall asleep. She wouldn't be gone too long in the event someone woke up looking for her. Plus she was getting tired from being up all the time. When she would return she would sit at one of the desks studying. Some nights she would actually fall asleep there. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked one night. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I would study." Nikky said. "Mind if I join you?" She asked. Nikky nodded and they studied for a few more hours. She woke up early the next morning tired but was very excited because today was the day she went on holiday with Draco.

"I still don't see what you like about this guy." Ron said with his mouth full of breakfast. "He's the heir of Slytherin."

"Ron that was You-Know-Who remember? We solved that one down in the chamber of secrets." Hermione explained.

"We still don't like him." Harry explained. "He's mean, rude and..."

"An absolute arse!" Ron said.

"I don't care what you think." Nikky said.

"You should." Harry said. "He's dangerous."

"He's not dangerous." Nikky said.

"YES HE IS! YOU'RE SO BLINDED BY HIS GODLINESS THAT YOU DON'T SEE IT. FOR ALL YOU KNOW HE'S JUST USING YOU TO GET TO HARRY. YOU'RE JUST BEING DUMB!" Ron yelling at her.

Nikky's eyes were tearing up. People around them stopped their conversation and began watching the drama unfold. "You're the arse Ron! Just because you are lonely and jealous doesn't mean you have to trash other people relationships." "Fine then. Don't come crying to me when you realize I was right." He took another bite of toast. Nikky grabbed her drink and splashed it in his face. She got up and walked away while other people laughed at Ron.

Nikky left the Great hall and bumped intro Draco. "What's wrong babe?" He asked. "It's nothing." She said. "It's not nothing if someone made my girl cry. Was it Potter or that red-headed weasel?" He was getting angry and made his way to the Great Hall. "No Draco, don't. It doesn't matter. I don't want you getting into a fight. We've got to get to the train anyway." She grabbed his arm. "Are you sure? I have no problem cursing those two pests. You just say the word. I'll curse them." She could see the anger in his eyes. This was a different side of him. "They aren't worth it." Nikky said.

Nikky fell asleep on the train. She had been so tired from the late night studying and repairing the cabinet that it had finally caught up to her. When she woke up she was alone in the compartment. She figured he'd be back and decided to go find the restroom. As she past a compartment in the next cart she heard Draco's voice. "Pansy I've told you a million times I don't want you."

"Oh please Draco. You can't tell me that the last 6 and a half years meant nothing to you." A girl's voice was heard. She had met Pansy only once. She was holding hands with Crabbe. She leaned in closer to the door. What was going on in there?

"That's exactly what it means Pansy! You were just a booty call and you can't say that it wasn't the same for you. You've been bonking Crabbe behind my back for the last year. I'm lucky I didn't catch anything from your filth." He was raising his voice.

"You want me Draco, admit it. That mudblood of a girl you've been hanging out with is no good for you. I bet she hasn't put out. She wouldn't be as good as I am or able to please you like I can."

"Stop Pansy. Get off me!"

Nikky heard Draco struggling. Out of nowhere she busted that door open and pointed her wand towards Pansy who had pinned Draco down on the bench. The following second Pansy was flying across the compartment and crashing into the wall. Knocked out.

Draco starred at Nikky. "How are you not a Slytherin?" He asked.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I am trying something new with this chapter and doing it in Nikky's POV. Also this chapter has a rated R scene**_

Nikky's POV

I just stood there with my wand still pointed at Pansy. "You slammed her good. What spell did you use?" He asked. "I…. I don't know. I don't know why I did it. I ….I… oh my god. What did I do?!" I'm panicking. I hope I didn't kill her. I have no idea what spell I did. It just happened. "Nikky it's ok. She's still alive. Let's just go back to back to our compartment." He placed his arm around my shoulders. I didn't want his arm there.

"Have you been sleeping with her Draco?" I eyed him. I couldn't stare straight into those perfect blue eyes. They make me feel weak at the knees.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Then what was she talking about?" I couldn't tell if he was lying to me. Why would Pansy say stuff like that?

"Nikky. Believe me. That is ancient history. We use to be fuck buddies but nothing was ever serious. Turned out that she had been sleeping with Crabbe as well and when I found out at the end of last year, I stopped seeing her. Unfortunately I still have to see her because her father works with mine and we are both in Slytherin." He explained. "Trust me. You are all that I care about."

"As long as it's ancient history. I trust you but I don't trust her at all." Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Boy do I love his kisses. "Come on. Let's go back."

A few hours later the train began coming to a halt. "Will your parents be picking us up?" I asked. "No my parents never have time to bring me to and from the station. They always send someone for me." He explained. "What do your parents do that they are so busy?" I asked. I know what it's like being by yourself all the time and having other people do your parent's job because they are too busy.

"My dad works for the Ministry of magic." Draco explained. "He's very high up there. He's very influential my father."

"What about your mother?" I asked. We are snuggled up on the compartment bench."She does some odds and end things every now and then but she's mostly a stays at home. Before I went to Hogwarts she would be a stay at home mom. My father is very wealthy so she doesn't need to work. If we have special events then we have to dress up really nice and it ends up being really boring." He laughed.

We finally got the announcement to get off the train and grabbed our things and found the guy holding up a sign saying "MALFOY". The man was bald under his hat. He had a dark mustache as well and glasses. He was wearing a tan outfit with a matching jacket. He was goofy looking. "Mr. Malfoy. Good to see you again sir." He spoke with a different accent. Not one I'm familiar with of course but then again when you live in the middle of nowhere you don't hear very many accents.

"Hello Gus. This is my girlfriend Nikky. Nikky this is Gus. He's been our driver for many years." I take his hand to shake. He had some rough skin like he's done a lot of outside work. "Nice to meet you Miss. Shall we get going?"

We got in a limo and drove for what felt like ages but was actually only 20 minutes. We arrived at a closed iron gate with the letter M in the middle. Gus waved his wand and the gate opened. The house at the top of the hill was no house. This place is HUGE! "You live here?" I asked in amazement. The place sat on top of the hill with a beautiful view of the mountains. "Yes." Was all he said. There was no emotion in his words and almost seemed like he didn't like it. Gus opened the door to the limo to let us out when we arrived to the front door. I reach for my bag. "You don't have to bring that." Draco said grabbing my hand to stop me. "Gaston will get them."

How many people work here? His parents must make a lot of money if they don't really need to do anything for themselves. As soon as we enter the house a piercing scream reaches my ears. I jump and cover my ears. " DRACO! My boy has finally arrived." I assume this is his mother.

Her platinum blonde hair is pulled back into a tight bun. Her make up is perfect and she is wearing a green velvet dress that grazes the floor. She grabs Draco by the shoulders and kisses both his cheeks. "I have missed you my dear. And is this Nikky?" She looks over to me. Draco must have told her about me.

"Hi." I say stretching my hand out to shake hers but she grabs me by the shoulders and kisses both my cheeks as well. This was very awkward. "Welcome dear. Draco has told me so much about you and I'm so happy he's finally found someone to bring home. I've never met any of his girlfriends before so you must be special." She goes on and on and the conversation just keeps getting awkward. "Mom we're pretty tired. It's been a long day of travel. We're just going to go to bed and meet you for breakfast in the morning."

"Alright dear. Gaston has already brought your stuff to your room." Draco grabs my hand and leads me to what I assume is his room. It's located on the third floor and its bigger then the Gryffindor common room. The bed is bigger than any bed I have ever seen but then again this comes from the girl who sleeps on an old mattress on the floor. There is a balcony with some kind of sofa on it and the bathroom is just as big. The tub looks like a small pool. There is a walk in shower and a 2 sink vanity.

"It's a lot I know." Draco said. "My parents are all about status and love to show that they are wealthy. It's annoying at times." I look around and only see one bed. "Where do I sleep?" I asked thinking I would be in a different room. "In here with me. If you're alright with it."

"Your parents don't mind?" I asked. "I can do whatever I want. They don't care." Draco said. I grab a change of clothes and decide to take a shower. After I finish washing my hair I hear the door open, a few footsteps and then the door close. "Draco?" I asked but get no response so I open the shower door a little bit and look around. There is no one there but my clothes have disappeared from the vanity. What the heck? Why would Draco steal my clothes?

I finish my shower and wrap myself in a towel. I walk out of the bathroom. Draco was sitting on his bed watching the news. The minister of magic was broadcasting a possible Lord Voldemort sighting nearby. Draco was shirtless and only wearing a pair of green pajama pants. His muscles were well defined and I just want to kiss every single one of them.

"Why did you steal my clothes off the vanity?" I asked. He looks over towards me and his eyes widen. It took him a minute to respond. "I didn't steal anything but I'm glad someone did." He smirk. Oh that smirk, how it sends butterflies in my tummy and makes me ache for him. "If you didn't then who did?" He gets up from his bed and walks over to me. "Probably the house elf. They like to remove stuff from my room that's not normally there. I'll have them return it. But first…"

 _ **(Ok guys rated R part)**_

He places his hands on my hips. He closes his eyes and plants a soft kiss on my lips. He brushes my long wet hair behind my shoulder and kisses my neck. My shoulder. Back up my neck and my mouth. He sucks on my lower lip signaling me to let his tongue in. I let him in. Our tongues dancing together in a perfect rhythm. He sends a shock to my core. I need him. My hands go to his shoulders and I slide them around his neck, pulling him closer, bringing our kiss deeper.

He slides his hand up my body to the towel's edge. His touch is tender. I kiss him harder and shift my hips so our crotches are aligned. More fabric is in the way then I want there to be but I can still feel his erection through his pants.

He pulls the towel away from my body so I am standing there completely naked. My hair still dripping water down my body. He slides his hands to my back and pulls me closer to him. My breath picks up. My heart races a little faster. He's so beautiful. I trace the lines of his body from his shoulder to his belly button. I graze my fingertips along his waistband and pull them down low enough to where they fall the rest of the way.

He picks me up and carries me over to the bed. He lays me down gently. He drags his fingertip up my thigh. It's slow enough to make me dizzy. My body is so desperate to be pressed against his. I close my eyes to contain the sensation. I don't think of anything else but him and me in this moment. I forget about my task I was sent to Hogwarts to do. I forget about my past. I forget everything.

There is this ache between my legs and he's the only thing that can satisfy me. I open my eyes and meet his. He kisses my lips again and slowly moves lower. He kisses my neck. My shoulder. My breast, flicking my nipples with his tongue. Down my stomach. He wraps his hands around my inner thighs and pins me to the bed. He flicks his tongue against the space where my crotch and my leg meet.

His fingers trail over my inner thighs. I let out a slow exhale. It's so different and wonderful at the same time. His mouth is wet and warm. It's soft but the pressure is intense. I close my eyes and dig my hands into Draco's hair to let him know how good I feel.

He licks me from top to bottom and back again. He sucks on my lips. Soft at first but then harder. I let out a low groan and tug at his hair. He does it again and again. Every one of my nerves is on fire. He slides his tongue over my clit. Oh yes. Every flick sends a wave to my core. I buck my hips and he buries his face between my legs. Licking, sucking. Softly biting. My sex clenches higher and higher with every flick. Then he stops and looks up at me. He smirks. He obviously doesn't want me to come yet.

He kisses his way back up my body. My collarbone. My neck. My chin. He kisses me and he tastes like me. He kisses me hard and drags his fingertips over my breasts. I run my fingers on his chest. He sucks on my lower lip then bites my neck. I groan.

He grabs onto my thighs and pries my legs apart. He moves closer until the tip of his cock brushes against my sex. I'm desperate for him. He trusts, entering me. I can't help but gasp. He feels so good. I drag my hands over his chest taking in every contour of his muscles.

He shifts, going deeper. Again and again. I look into his eyes. His expression is heavy with desire. He holds my gaze as he trusts over and over again. His breath is heavy. He moves faster. Harder. He keeps the same rhythm. Every thrust brings me closer. I scrape my nails against his chest. "Draco." I groan his name.

He thrusts into me again harder and deeper. I lose control of my breath. I claw at his back and shoulder. "Draco." I groan again. The pressure hits its peak and an orgasm overtakes me. I come in spasms and he sinks into me. His breath strains. He's almost there too. His teeth sink into his lip and his eyelids press together. He squeezes the sheets between his fingers. He groans and he's there. I can feel him pulsating inside me. Draco lets out a dreamy sigh. He kisses me softly. I put my hands being his neck and pull him closer to me.

He's mine and I am his. He shifts and collapses next to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I didn't realize how tired I was until now. I close my eyes as I lay here in Draco's arms and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I do enjoy getting feedback so please let me know what you think about this story. Also sorry it took me so long. I just graduated from nursing school so I have time on my hands again.**_

I lay there in Draco's bed wrapped in the warmth of the comforter. The only problem is I don't feel Draco lying next to me. I don't want to open my eyes but I extend my arm out to feel him. Empty. No Draco. I guess I should get out of bed. It would be rude of me to sleep all day being the guest at someone else's place. I roll over to face the edge of the bed with my eyes still shut. Maybe I should go for a run this morning. This mansion is on a beautiful chunk of land.

All of a sudden I get this uncomfortable feeling. A feeling like someone is watching me. It's most likely Draco. I guess I should get up. I have to pee anyway. I open my eyes and come face to face with these huge bulging brown eyes. A long pointing nose and long droopy ears. This face had a lot of wrinkles and a mean look to his face. I couldn't help but let out a scream and jump up covering my naked body with the blanket.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Draco comes running out of the bathroom. "Nikky. What?!" He stares at the short creature standing next to me. "Get the hell out of here Kreacher! You know better than to come into my room." He points his wand at it and it disappears. "What was that?" I asked as he came into the bed with me. He is wearing a pair of green boxers. This family really loves green. "Kreacher. He's my aunt's house elf. She moved in with us and he came with her."

He wraps his arm around me. "You're really cute when you're scared." He teased. He kisses my neck making chills run down my back. "What would you like to do today?" He asked me. "First I would like to go for a run and then take a shower."

"Why do you run? I don't get the point of it." He says. "Come with me and you might see why I like it." I said. "Me run?" He said. "Are you chicken?" I tease.

Draco actually has some endurance. It's pretty nice to have someone to run with. He is wearing a pair of black sweat pants, finally a different color other than green. And he is shirtless. If only he could be shirtless all the time. I could watch him run all the time. Sweat pouring on every muscle on his body. Makes him shine and I just want to touch every inch of him. I smile in his direction and he returns the gesture.

"Follow me." He says in between breaths. "I want to show you something." He leads the way towards the side of the mansion. There were numerous trees gathered together. I noticed he slowed down so I copied him. He moved a low hanging branch and there we stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking a small town. There was smoke coming out of a couple chimneys and the sound of a train in the distance. The town was just starting to wake up with the rising sun. The view was absolutely breathtaking.

"When my father has work meetings at our house or I need a place to get away from this is where I hide." Draco said.

We walked back over to the house hand in hand. I smiled at Draco as we climbed up the stairs but it quickly faded away when I noticed who was waiting for us at the door. His father. "Might I have a word with you my dear?" He said very politely. Draco opened his mouth to speak but his father interrupted. "I simply want to get to know the girl you've been seeing. It must be pretty serious if you've brought her home for the holiday." He smiled. It wasn't a very comforting smile. It was the kind of smile that made your skin crawl and the hairs on the back of your neck stick up.

Draco let go of my hand and smiled back at me. I didn't want him to leave me alone with Lucious. I knew what the conversation would entail. I didn't want Draco to leave. He kissed my forehead and went inside. There we were standing in silence as we waited for the door to close. Once the door latched Lucious cast a spell on the door in case Draco was listening.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Before I could answer he continued. "Your father gave you a job to do and here you are messing with my son instead. You just wait until I inform him of your extracurricular activities. I'm sure he'd be very pleased."

"Harry left for the holiday. I tried to invite myself but it didn't work out. I didn't see a point in…" Again interrupted.

"I want you on the next train back to Hogwarts. I want you to end things with Draco at once. He will not be involved with you or the mission your father has given you. If you are not gone by tonight I will summon him here and he will kill you."

And with that he smiled and returned inside leaving me standing there alone. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. My face flushing. I didn't want to leave Draco. I also didn't want to die either. I went inside and saw Draco waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs talking to his mother. I ran past him up the stairs towards his room. "Nikky?" He called. I ignored him. I need to get my things and leave. I had to get out of there before my father was summoned. Tears pouring down my face. I could hear commotion outside the door. One voice sounded like Draco's but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I just had to leave.

"What's going on Nikky? What did my father say to you?" Draco had entered the room but stopped when he noticed me packing. "Where are you going?"

"I have to leave Draco. I can't be here. We can't be together." I cried.

"Leave? Why are you leaving? What did he tell you?"

"You don't understand Draco... There's things about me that you don't know Draco. Things I cannot tell you." I said packing the last item.

"Why can't you tell me? Whatever it is Nikky we can work it out. I love you."

Those words. They hit me like a knife through my heart. I loved him too but I didn't want my father to murder him too. This was the only way to protect him. I grabbed my bag and started for the door. He grabbed my arm. I looked into his eyes and for a brief second I thought about staying here in his arms forever but I pulled myself away and ran for the stairs. Lucious was towards the door. His mother a few feet away looking confused.

"What did you bloody say to her?" Draco shouted at his father from upstairs. "What's going on?" I heard his mother ask. I don't know if she got a reply. I was already out the door running towards the street.

I sat at the train station on platform 9 ¾ waiting. I didn't know if there would be a train to take me back to Hogwarts but I just knew I wasn't welcomed back to the Malfoy mansion. I looked around the platform and other then the cleaning guy, I was alone. I needed to get to Hogwarts. Just then an owl appeared and landed beside me on the bench. It held an envelope with my name on it. I had a feeling I knew who it was from.

 _Nikky,_

 _I don't know what my father has said or done to make you leave. He denies doing anything but I know he did. I won't let him hurt you Nikky. Tell me where you are so I can come get you._

 _Draco_

I pulled a quill from my bag and replied.

 _I'm sorry Draco but we cannot be together. I wish there could be another way but there isn't._

I tied it back up to the owl and off it flew.

"What are you doing here miss? The train doesn't arrive until tomorrow morning." It was the cleaning guy she saw by the bathrooms.

"I don't have a place to go to. I just want to go back to school."

"Well come on then." He said holding out his hand. I looked at him confused. "I thought you said the train wasn't arriving until tomorrow?"

"Yes but Dumbledore has me work here on holidays in events like this happening. Just take my hand I'll apparate you to the Hog's head where you can walk from there to Hogwarts." I grabbed his hand and off we went.

 **Draco**

"What the bloody hell did you say to her?!" Draco shouted to his father. His father stood there trying to look innocent. His mother stood closer to him. "What happened?" She asked. Lucious opened his mouth to speak but Draco beat him to it. "I'll tell you what bloody happened! He made Nikky leave! She packed up and left!"

"I merely asked her what she planned on doing once she left Hogwarts." Lucious claimed.

"I don't believe you. Why does it matter what she chooses to do or not do? I love her and that's what matters. I'm not materialistic like you are! I actually care about who I plan to be with."

Lucious laughed. "You actually think you'd spend the rest of your life with that girl? She could be a mudblood for all we know. You wouldn't go mixing that."

Narcissa's eyes widened at Lucious. She dared not speak. Her husband has been known to hit her. "I don't care if she's a mudblood or not!" Narcissa gasped but her facial expression told a different story. "You don't get a say in who I'm with and who I'm not."

"That's enough!" Lucious said pointing his wand at Draco.

"Lucious don't!" Narcissa said grabbing his arm.

"Let go you witch! He must be punished for his behavior!"

Draco stood there ready. It wouldn't be the first time his father used a forbidden curse on him. "CRUCIO" Lucious shouted but it missed Draco because Narcissa disarmed her husband. He looked shocked. "Stop hurting my son. I've let you get away with it for too long." Draco ran off to his room. He hoped his letter would convince her to come back to him.

 **Nikky**

It was a long walk back up to the castle. Professor McGonagall greeted Nikky in the great hall. "What brings you back early Miss Riddle?" She asked. Nikky just kept looking at the ground with tears in her eyes. "I needed to leave" She headed up towards the Gryffindor common room but since she wasn't followed she went to the room of requirements to work on the cabinet some more.

The next few days went by as a blur. She changed her appearance when she walked into the hall so Draco wouldn't recognize her. She'd see him talking to Hermione about her. Hermione would then ask her what happened and Nikky made up a lie. "His father told me he didn't want me around. He said I wasn't right for Draco."

Sunday morning rolled around and Nikky woke up with a stomach ache. She was nauseous. "What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked as Nikky walked into the bathroom. "Last night's dinner just isn't agreeing with me." She ran to the stall and threw up.

"You should go see Madame Pomphrey. She can give you some chocolate to make you feel better." Hermione suggested as she brushed her teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN- Hi everyone. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions.**_

Chapter 10

Nikky ignored Hermione's request to go to the Hospital Wing to help with her nausea. It was nothing to worry about. She returned to the cabinet and got the cabinet about three quarters of the way done. She couldn't wait to be finished with this whole thing and just be locked up in her room like before.

Monday rolled around and she knew she wouldn't be able to escape Draco. They had potions together. Luckily she was paired off with Hermione and Snape had everyone occupied all evening. When the bell rang she rushed out the door trying to avoid him but he caught up with her in the hall and grabbed her arm. "Let me go Draco." She tried to loosen his grip. "No Nikky. We need to talk."

"No we don't. It's over Draco."

"Why Nikky?"

Before she could answer Ron punched Draco in the face. "She said to let her go." The two began brawling on the floor. "Knock it off!" Nikky shouted. Hermione pointed her wand at the two and pulled them apart. All of a sudden the torches in the hall blew out and everything went pitch black.

"SOON HOGWARTS SHALL BE DESTROYED!" The voice of You-Know-Who echoed in the halls. "AHAHAHAHAHA"

Students were screaming and huddled together even as the torches lit back up. Nikky felt really hot all of a sudden. "Let's get out of here Nikky." Hermione pulled on her arm. "Hermione… I…" Nikky started but then fell to the ground.

"Crucio!" Her father yelled. Electricity surged through her body. She was unable to move, to yell or even think. Everything was in excruciating pain. Her father got mad very easily. This time it was for answering too many questions incorrectly during their charms lesson. Her body now bared the scars from his curses. Luckily she was able to conceal them by using her powers as an animagus. She never bothered with changing her appearance because her father always knew it was her.

The scene changed to Hogwarts. There was snow covering the ground. Holiday excitement was in the air. Everyone was enjoying their last feast before the holiday vacation. There was a loud bang. All the windows in the Great hall shattered and fell. The building shook. The students began to scream and sound of her father's laughter echoed off the walls.

Nikky awoke with a jolt. Sweats poured down her face. Her stomach was in knots. She threw her head over the side of the bed and threw up. "This is what I was saying Madame Pomphrey. She's always sick lately." Hermione explained. "I see." Madame Pomphrey came over to Nikky with a cool wet rag. "You haven't been holding anything down have you?"

Nikky looked up at her. Then shook her head no. "How long has this been going on?" "A week or so. It started right after Thanksgiving." Hermione butted in. Madame Pomphrey shot her a look. Hermione shut her mouth. "Well I'm surprised it took you this long to pass out from the dehydration. Unfortunately it's not going to go away anything soon."

The girls looked at Madame Pomphrey with a confused look. It was an odd expression for Hermione considering she was miss know-it-all. "You're pregnant." She explained. "Of course! Why didn't I notice it sooner?!" Hermione said more to herself then anything. "Eat this once a day and you'll be able to eat and drink. We don't need you or the baby getting dehydrated again." Nikky just held the chocolate bars. "I also want you to come see me in a couple weeks just to follow up. It's going to be ok." Madame Pomphrey was gathering up her things. "How far along is she? Are wizarding pregnancies the same as muggles?" Hermione asked back to her old self.

"About 2 months. It's the usual time symptoms start to show up and yes it's just like muggle pregnancies. The only difference is the actual birth process is a little more sped up and less painful." Madame Pomphrey walked off to her office. Nikky sat there speechless holding her piece of chocolate. "Well someone's been busy." Hermione said. "Huh?" Nikky brought back to reality.

"You're going to have to talk to him now. You know that don't you." Hermione said as a matter of factly. Nikky's eyes filled up with tears. "Don't worry Nikky. I'll come with you to tell him if you want." Nikky wished she could tell Hermione the truth behind why she was crying. Her father was going to now not only kill her but her unborn baby and possibly Draco too. She was only sent to Hogwarts for one reason only and she's messed it up. She only had a week to finish repairing the cabinet. She could run away but knows her father would find her. He has many people in his circle.

Nikky wiped her eyes and stood up gathering her things. "Where do you think you're going? You need your rest and some chocolate." Hermione ordered her. "Not now Hermione." She flung her book bag on her shoulder. "Are you on your way to tell Draco?"Hermione asked. "No… I don't know….. maybe." "Would you like me to come with you?" Hermione asked. "No thanks. I think I can do it on my own."

Draco wasn't who she was going to find. Although if she ran into him she might as well tell him. What good would that do anyway? It would only put him in more danger and in her way of completing this cabinet. She put the last few charms on it and needed to test it out. She placed an apple in the cabinet and shut the door. She waited a moment or two and reopened it. It had disappeared. She shut the door and waited. There was a thud. Before she could reach the handle the door swung open and out came Bellatrix, her father's right hand man... or women in this case. She smiled a yellow tooth smile. "It's about time you finished this cabinet. I was telling your father you were the wrong person for the job. It should have been my nephew who should have been given the task but he insisted it be you. You better not let anything happen to this cabinet before your father is ready to enter or there'll be hell to pay." She scratched Nikky's face with her sharp nails and vanished back into the cabinet.

Nikky wiped the blood off her face, covered it up with her powers and covered the cabinet back up with the dusty quilt. It was getting late and she knew she must return to the Gryffindor tower before Hermione sends out a search party.

She rounded the corner and bumped into a larger Slytherin boy knocking her to the ground. "Watch where you're going stupid." Then she heard Draco's voice. "What's the problem here Goyle?... You dimwit that's Nikky." Draco slapped Goyle upside the head. "Sorry Malfoy." He said backing away. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Goyle stuttered "Sorry Nikky."

"Now get on out of here." Draco said. Nikky didn't really want to be left alone with Draco right now.

Draco extended out his hand for her. She hesitated but grabbed it. "Did he do this to you?" Draco asked pointing to her face. "Do what?" She grabbed her face then remembered the scratch marks left by Bellatrix. "No. I uh... ran into Filch's cat. I took care of Mrs. Norris though." Draco went to touch her face but Nikky backed away. "Look Nikky. I don't care what my father thinks or what he's said to you. He doesn't matter. What matters is what I feel for you and what you feel for me." She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. "It's not that simple Draco." "Why can't it be Nikky?" He grabbed her hands. "It doesn't matter what others think about us as long as we're both happy. It can be just the two of us if we want."

She wanted to explain everything to him. About her father and his plan. About his father's threat. About the baby. Everything! She wanted to lift some of this burden off her shoulders. She wanted to be held by Draco and just cry. She always felt safe with him. "It's not just the two of us Draco." She might as well reveal one secret. "But we can make it." He clearly didn't understand what she was saying. "Draco…" The tears were not rolling down her face. "It's ok, Nikky." Draco wrapped his arms around her. She thought about fighting him off but this is where she wanted to be. No matter what was going on in the world, this is where she felt face. The tears came down as if a faucet had been turned on. All the stress she's been experiencing, the demands of her father's plan, the classes, the baby and everything in between.

"Draco… there's something I need to tell you." She opened her mouth to tell him about the baby. "Students out of bed I see." It was Snape. "I suggest you return to your common room Draco. Nikky I would like a word with you about your grade."

"Can't you talk to her about her grade during regular hours?" Draco asked. "Good night Mr. Malfoy."

When they arrived to Snape's office he made sure no one had followed them. "I expect you know what this is about." He stated. Nikky had no idea. "My grades?" She said. "You really aren't very bright are you? Your father's plan." Nikky's mouth fell open. How did Snape know? What's going to happen now? Would she be going to Azkaban? "How do you know?" She asked. "Your father made sure that I see to it that you accomplished your task. I'm sure he'd be very thrilled to hear you've been spending more time with Malfoy then com…" He began but was interrupted. "It's finished."

"What do you mean it's finished?" He asked. "I completed it tonight. Bellatrix came through." "Is she still in the castle?" Snape sounded a bit concerned. "No. She left." "Good. You may go now."

Nikky walked back to the Gryffindor common room wondering who else knew about her task. She didn't remember ever meeting Snape during one of her father's meetings. Plus why would he wait until now to check up on her? Hermione was asleep at one of the tables with her head on a book when she arrived to the common room. She figured if she let her sleep it meant she wouldn't be asking her how her talk with Draco went. She arrived to her room to find the window open and an owl sitting on her bed with a letter.

 _I hope you didn't get in too much trouble with Snape. I'm really glad you're talking to me again. I hope we can work things out and get back to how things were before Thanksgiving._

 _Draco_

 _Draco, I need to speak to you first thing in the morning. There's something I have to tell you and I don't want to do it by owl. Please meet me out by the lake by 7._

 _Nikky_

Nikky tossed and turned all night. She was scared of what Draco would say or do when he found out about the baby. It didn't scare her nearly as much as what her father would do. 6:00 o'clock rolled around and Nikky decided to get out of bed and head down by the lake. She was surprised to see Draco there before their meeting time. "Good morning beautiful." He said kissing her on the cheek. She didn't feel beautiful. "What's the big secret you wanted to tell me?" He was smiling. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was nerves. Maybe he was just scared of what she was going to say. "I'm pregnant."

 ** _Please leave me a review. I know it's been a while since I've posted._**


End file.
